


A Human By Nature

by Konfessor2U



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Captivity, Come Eating, M/M, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Rape, Remember this is an anime character, Seven Deadly Sins, Violence, don't hate me, non-con, sorry - Freeform, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is forced to live as a human in his homunculus form, and he weakly gives in to all of his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Human By Nature

I observed the boy in front of me, arms tied behind his back and his head hanging. His golden hair was shielding yellow irises haloed by bloodshot sclera. The normally tanned skin was mottled and bruised all over his body, which was now completely exposed after roughly stripping him down.

When we met unexpectedly in the ally, I may have been too rough with him. He was surprised to see me, and I him, but I was the quicker of the two of us for once. I probably wouldn’t have been able to taken him down if he hadn’t shown that tiny moment of hesitation. Being a powerless human is a drag. Suddenly seeing his face again brought back so many emotions that I felt like I was going to explode. To say the least, I beat the shit out of him.

_I am Wrath._

Frowning, I ran my fingers through the silky blond hair. A few strands were matted together with blood and I stood behind him quietly combing through it with my fingers while he remained unconscious. The feel of it in my hands was familiar and foreign at the same time. I had hair like his once, a long time ago. It wasn’t fair that he could have this hair, when I could not. I was condemned to deal with this ungainly mess of black tresses. I hated it and I desperately wanted my original hair back.

_I am Envy._

Raking my fingernails from his hairline back to the nape of his neck, I divided his hair into three pieces as I pulled the hair away from his battered face. It had been years since I’d braided hair and it was never on anyone else, but I managed to tightly braid the beautiful golden fibers. I coveted the pipsqueak’s hair and how ravishing it looked on him. The knife in my right hand was pressed to his neck. One quick flick upwards and the braid fell away from his head and the remaining strands again fell forward to hide his visage. I cackled as I pressed the braid to my lips and left the room.

_I am Greed._

If I had taken the hair to a proper wig maker, it would have been better, but I didn’t have the time or the patience for that. I hastily glued the ends of the hair to a beanie cap. The glue was barely dry by the time I shoved my own black hair up under the cap. It really didn’t look half bad. Grinning to myself, I proudly strode back into the room where the boy was tied up. He was stirring and when he caught sight of me, he glared and dared to make a comment about my new hair. I ruffled his hair and chuckled to myself, ensuring him that the donor was now looking more handsome with shorter hair. He frantically shook his head back and forth, searching for the lost hair and finding only that short pieces stuck to his sweaty, bloodied face. Feeling quite accomplished, I stood tall and enjoyed watching the little blond rant about his short hair.

_I am Pride._

He had always looked absolutely irresistible when he was mad. The shape of his lips when he scowled only enticed me further. I roughly took his chin in a hand to steady his head. He spat in my face when I came close, it only turned me on more. A tongue snaked from my lips to lap at the spittle that had landed on my upper lip. At this, the pipqueak’s brave expression gave way to fear. I pushed him against the chair back and continued to push until the chair tipped over, its occupant spilling out across the floor, hands still bound to the rungs. I mentally thanked myself for striping the boy naked before tying him up; it was one of my better ideas.

He cried as I yanked his legs apart, tears running tracks through the dried blood on his face. The boy was beautiful, there was no doubt. He was everything that I desired; perfect skin minus the bruises left by yours truly, toned muscles and unspeakable flexibility. I pushed his thighs up to his chest as I eased myself into him. He yelped at the intrusion and begged me to stop, but I was too far gone to listen, I wouldn’t have anyway. I wanted him.

_I am Lust._

I could never understand the need for food after sex, but my stomach never failed to demand nourishment after such activity.  Unsure of what I wanted to eat, I ordered massive amounts of food from multiple take out places and had it delivered. When it arrived, I sat in a chair in front of the tiny blond and ate all of it. Feeling full was not satisfying enough, I needed to consume it all as if someone were about to steal it from me.

Licking the grease off my fingers, I knelt down between the boy’s legs and he flinched, trying to close his legs but my firm hands on his inner thighs prevented it. I was utterly fascinated by the sight of my cum dripping out of his used body. White fluid mixed with his own blood and it seeped from him ever so slowly. I licked my lips hungrily before bending forward to lap up the mess I caused. The pipsqueak squirmed and wriggled under me, whining for me to stop.

_I am Gluttony._

Sitting back on my hands, I glanced around the room feeling satisfied. I’d be happy if I never had to move from this very spot. I looked over the boy again before standing up to stretch.

Being able to eat, sleep and fuck whenever I wanted to, it couldn’t really be anymore ideal. My potential to become more was smothered the day I was forced to live as a human; a tiny, pitiful and meaningless creature doomed to walk the earth and accomplish nothing of great consequence. I left the boy to rest on the floor and I retreated to my own bed, exhausted from the day’s activities.

_I am Sloth._


End file.
